


Venting

by DuccleMinded



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Comfort, Friendship, Graphic Description, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuccleMinded/pseuds/DuccleMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John visits Lestrade, complains about Sherlock, and then Lestrade goes down on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venting

“So vent.” Lestrade popped the caps off two cold beers and set one in front of John. They sat together at Lestrade’s small basement wet bar, their shoes kicked off and John’s sweater tossed carelessly on the arm of the nearby sofa.

John took a deep pull on his beer and shook his head. “Blinking idiot. You know he use to just walk around with a towel around his waist after getting out of the shower? Well lately he’s abandoned the towel altogether and has taken to strutting around the flat stark naked.”

Lestrade rolled his eyes appreciably. “Just walking from the bathroom to his room?”

“Course not,” John says, waving his hand in the air. “No, he has to go in the kitchen first – put on the kettle. Then perhaps over to his laptop to check his email. And if he’s feeling really cheeky, he’ll just pace back and forth in the sitting room.”

Lestrade shakes his head and takes a swig of beer. “Wanker.”

“Oh, it gets better,” John says, nodding his head considerably.

“Oh?” Lestrade says, his eyebrow quirking.

“Last Friday, he shows up at work – at my office at the clinic. Made an appointment and everything.”

“What the hell did he make an appointment for?” Lestrade asks incredulously.

John leans toward the DI and whispers dramatically, “A prostate exam.”

“No!”

“Yes.”

“What did you do?”

“Told him to bugger off home and stop wasting my time. If Sherlock wants me to…to do that…” the smile falters on John’s face. “Well, if he wants us to be that way, then he has to say it. He can torture me all he likes – run starkers down Baker Street for all I care – but I’m not giving in to that kind of low temptation.”

Lestrade considers John, both of their faces now somber. “You really care for him, huh?”

John doesn’t look at him, just shakes his head a little and mumbles something that sounds like “madness” to himself. It's silent for a minutes as the two men sip their beers thoughtfully. Finally, Lestrade tips his beer up and drains the rest of the bottle in one gulp. He sets the empty bottle back on the counter, next to the four others they’ve drank that night, and looks at John pointedly. John glances up at him, looking slightly sad and a more than a little worn around the edges.

“Come on,” Lestrade says gently, standing up. He places his hand on John’s bare arm. “I can fix that.”

John doesn’t protest as he is lead over to the sofa. He drank his beer far too quickly and feels a little warm. He pulls off his undershirt methodically, and Lestrade wraps his arms around him from behind, stilling them both. John tips his head back, and Lestrade’s fingers smooth circles across his stomach and chest, easing a bit of the ache Sherlock has left there.

Lestrade releases him after a few moments and guides him down to sit down on the sofa. Lestrade kneels on the floor between John’s legs and begins unbuttoning John’s pants, pushing them down around his hips. John’s boxers follow next. They have an understanding: Lestrade likes sucking cock, and since John can’t wait around forever for Sherlock to wise up…

“Easy!” John hisses. Lestrade is stroking him with his hand. He slows down a bit and John lets out a deep sigh, his body slouching back into the couch. It doesn’t take long for John to get hard. Its one of the things Lestrade likes about John: always quick to react. He’s knows John is ready when John begins arching his hips into the strokes, his breathing has become ragged, his eyes shut tight.

Lestrade leans forward and licks a broad strip from the base of John’s cock to the tip. John shudders beneath him and fists his hands into the sofa cushion. Lestrade opens his mouth a little, mouthing at the head, licking playfully with his tongue, and then engulfs in one swift movement. John moans heartily, his head snapping forward. Lestrade pulls back slowly, until just the tip of John’s penis is in his mouth, and then swallows him back down again. John moans again, this time higher pitched. Lestrade wraps his fingers around the base of John’s shaft, stroking in harmony as he slides John in and out of his mouth.

John’s breath goes very still suddenly. “I’m going to come.” He grabs Lestrade’s head and pushes himself deep into his mouth, into this throat and holds it there, Lestrade gagging but taking it like a champ, John whimpering and pressing, his voice getting thin.

“Oh god, yes….oh, Sherlock…”

John arches as he tips over the edge, body shuddering, his orgasm hitting him so hard that he momentarily feels like he is floating. When he returns back down to Earth, Lestrade tosses a towel at John with a roguish wink. John is working on cleaning himself off when his phone chimes. A text. He pulls the phone out of his pocket and read the message.

 _John, I have had a consistent erection for past 4 hours. Telly commercial advises that this is dangerous. Return home at once.  
SH_

John groans and hands the phone to Lestrade, who reads the message and snorts. “Wow, he is really pulling out all the stops. I think he might be in love with you after all.”


End file.
